Improvement is desired in the construction of dental mouth guards of the type used in connection with bruxism, characterized by grinding of the teeth during sleep. Dental guards that are custom made for a user are expensive.
Off the shelf dental guards are available, but desire improvement in many respects. In particular, what is desired is an improved off the shelf type dental guard that is adjustable to fit a variety of users and provides improved comfort and fit.